What A Blanket and Good Friends Can Do
by M14Mouse
Summary: Nick needs a little something after the events in Hunter. Answer to Starandea’s Puppy Pile Challenge.


What A Blanket and Good Friends Can Do

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Nick needs a little something after the events in Hunter. Answer to Starandea's Puppy Pile Challenge.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

Nick sighed as he wiped the outside windows of the Rock Porium. He should be happy. He should be joining in his friends' laughter instead his thoughts wandered to today's events. He was so stupid. He was supposed to be some all powerful Light. What did he do? He nearly gave up. IF wasn't for Chip's little speech, he would have too.

Some leader he was.

He was surprised that his friends didn't kick him out. He wasn't some hero…like them…He was….just a stupid…guy. He sighed as he walked back into the store. Chip and Madison were staring at him. He shifted uncomfortable from one foot to another.

"You were brooding," Chip said.

"I wasn't!" He said.

"Yes, you were….we were watching," Madison said.

He looked away. How can they look at him like that when it was his fault?

"It isn't your fault…" She said softly as she reached out to touch him.

"I'm supposed to be the leader and I failed." He said with a sigh.

"Last time, I checked…I thought you saved us," Chip said with a frown.

"Only because I had no choice."

Chip and Maddie glanced at each other and frowned.

"I call sis. I will tell her to bring a lot of blankets"

"I call Xander. Make sure he cancels his date."

He looked at them in confusion.

"What are you…."

"I hope you don't have any plans…because you're spending time with us tonight," Madison said with a smile.

"Urgh…I…"

"You are coming with us…So, no arguing." Chip said as he folded his arms across his chest.

He opened his mouth to say something but instantly he shut it.

The looks that Madison and Chip were giving him were scary.

Now he understood why the Power Rangers Handbook said never get yellow or blue rangers mad.

"Urgh…okay.." He said.

They smile brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Then they started mumbling to themselves as they started to plan

He just stared at them in confusion.

What in the world did he walk himself into?

-MFMF-

"…Then Chip and Vida just stopped in their tracks and stared at my dad. Dad said…"what are you doing?" Chip just smiled and said that they were trying to fix the car." Madison said as she locked up the door to the Rock Porium.

He burst out laughing.

"In our defense, that was only thing I knew about fixing cars when I was 10. My uncle only taught me how to change the oil," Chip said with a grin.

"You did more than change the oil," Maddie giggled.

"You're a trip," He said to Chip.

"Thanks," Chip said with a bow.

"So…where are we heading?"

"Rootcore." Madison said as they approached the park and their tree of choice.

"I thought we were heading for someone's house?"

"Too many questions especially from Maddie's mom," Chip said.

Maddie winced slightly.

"Mom has a tendency to be overprotective. V was grounded for two weeks after the whole vampire thing."

"No wonder she was grumpy," He said.

"No kidding…so…we made the excuse that Maddie, Xander, and V were sleeping over at my house," Chip said.

"Why aren't we at your house?"

"Because overcrowding…unless you want to sleep in the barn."

"Urgh…no thanks."

"Thought so."

"Then…who's house are we sleeping at?...at least according to your excuse…"

"Xander's because most of the time, his parents aren't home…" Maddie said.

"But tonight…they are….So, we asked Undonna if we could take over the main room for tonight. And of course, she said yes," Chip said.

"Aww…" He said.

The next few minutes were quiet as they transported through the tree to Rootcore. Once they landed, it was only a few steps to the giant dragon's head. The head opened with a roar. He blinked as he noticed a large pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the room. Xander and Vida were right in the middle of the pile…arguing about ice cream.

"Chocolate is soo much better than vanilla. Vanilla is so blah," Vida said.

"Come on, V…you are just arguing with me…beside everyone knows that vanilla is number one," Xander said as he stuffed his face with his ice cream.

"Being down under too long has fried your brain."

"HEY!"

"Hey, guys!! Look who we brought," Chip said happily. He nearly jumped. Damn it, Chip…not so loud.

"About time you guys showed up," Vida said.

"Sorry….Toby wanted a little meeting with us before we left." He said.

"About our disappearing acts." Madison said as she took a seat next to Xander.

"Nick and Maddie keep hitting me from saying anything…I was just we were busy!" Chip said as he took a seat next to V.

Vida snorted.

"What's all this?" He said as he stared in confusion.

"What does it look like?" Vida said as she passed bowls and spoons to Chip and Madison.

"An ice cream party…?"

"Close…slumber party.." Chip said.

"Slumber party…we have never…" He said in confusion.

"Yes, we did…" Everyone said at once.

"When you were upset about our little mistake, me and Xander slept over at your house," Chip said.

"When Maddie got turned into stone…Xander came over to our house," Vida said with a nod.

"When V returned to normal, Chip and you stayed over…"Madison said.

"When Chip nearly lost his soul….me and Vida stayed over at his place," Xander said.

"You guys…do this all of the time…." He said in amazement. How could he miss it?

"We don't leave our friends alone when they need help," Chip said.

"But…I"

"You were brooding…you were blaming yourself about what happened yesterday," Maddie said.

"But you shouldn't, mate. When we picked up the shiny wands, we knew what we were getting into," Xander said.

Vida snorted.

"Okay…kind of!" Xander said as he shot a look at V.

"I…."

"Sit down and eat some ice cream…no more brooding for you," V said.

They were staring at him like a hawk. He was seriously out numbered. Part of him didn't mind.

"Okay…you win…"

He took a seat in between Maddie and Xander. He took the bowl and ice cream that V handed to him.

For many hours, he enjoyed the laugher and conversation that his friends brought him. When he woke up the next morning, he wrapped in the warmth of his friends and blankets. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his mom beaming.

He really hoped his mom didn't take any pictures.

End.

A/N: Nothing to say here….. YAY! Finished a ficcy. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
